


Fear of the Dark Side (Leads to the Dark Side)

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Acrostic, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles





	Fear of the Dark Side (Leads to the Dark Side)

Fear is a disaster, an

Excellent motivator.

Anger is a pitfall, a

Ruthless personal shortfall.

 

Obedience leads to fear.

Fear is the way of the dark.

 

Training blocks out attachments.

Hatred can stem from real love.

Evil can poison sweet minds.

 

Down a treacherous path young

Anakin will find himself.

Revenge will bloom and show truth,

Kenobi trains with caution.

 

So eager, with dubious

Intentions, the council serves

Darth Sidious; concealed by

Elegance and politics.

 

Lies corrupt the truest souls,

Evil uses innocence.

Ability to choose when

Dictated not to creates

Secrets hidden for safety.

 

Temptation leads to broken

Order; shattered by two souls.

 

True love is a higher order.

High fliers can fall further.

Every stolen kiss seals fate.

 

Darkness fills the loving void

Attachments might be too wild.

Romance leads to broken hearts.

Knife cuts deep and force takes hold.

 

Sith can infiltrate Jedi,

Innocence can be savaged.

Darkness corrupts the loving.

Endings from fear from hatred.


End file.
